Halloween party
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: La fête de la peur est là et les shinigamis rôdent sur terre. prêt à une bonne frayeur ? DEATH !


Ohayo ! La Bretagne m'inspire. Un délire qui m'est venu comme ça. C'est en réalité mon frère qui m'a donné l'idée. Kelly est en vacances, parfait. ...bonne lecture ^^

Halloween Party

Sur la Terre, les rues de Londres s'animaient. Une fête allait bientôt avoir lieu. Une fête effrayante et amusante. Tous la préparaient et l'attendaient impatiemment.

Le 21e siècle s'écoulait lentement, entre les inventions technologiques, les découvertes scientifiques et autres, plus personne ne savait où donner de la tête. Le manoir des Phantomhive avait été restauré pour la ènième fois et le Comte Ciel y vivait encore, non pas en tant qu'humain, mais en tant que démon immortel. Il passait son temps à règler les petits problèmes de Sa Majesté Elizabeth II, ou à traîner avec son diable de majordome, Sebastian Michaelis, également immunisé contre la mort. Le jeune garçon, ayant été transformé en démon alors qu'il n'était encore agé que de treize ans, avait conservé sa taille. Rien n'avait changé, il ne pouvait plus vieillir.

Il avait suffit de deux siècles environ pour permettre à de nouvelles technologies de voir le jour. La rapidité était incroyable, et le jeune aristocrate en était le premier surpris. Lui, qui habituellement se déplacait en fiacre, voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il roulait dans une magnifique Porche ( je sais pas si c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit ) à toit ouvrant, dont la carosserie ressemblait fort à la couleur de la bague qu'il portait au pouce. Enfin, il faisait maintenant parti de la compagnie la plus connue en Angleterre et de la plus riche des familles anglaises.

Non loin de là, quelque part dans une partie du ciel bleu ( pas toujours, je vous l'accorde ), que se trouvait le monde des shinigamis. Ils devaient être environ un millier à se charger de récolter les âmes en Angleterre et en France. Les cinq meilleurs dieux de la mort de la profession travaillaient encore. Aucun n'avait changé. Les faucheurs, une fois qu'ils auront cessé de vieillir, resteront à jamais avec une apparence de jeune adulte. Ainsi, Alan Humphries, Éric Slingby, Grell Sutcliff, William et Ronald Knox garderont toujours leur corps jeune et vif, et ce pour l'éternité.

Les siècles passés avaient changé bien des choses. Les ordinateurs étaient apparus, les consoles de jeux pour les jeunes shinigamis, les télévisions et les fameuses machines à café, placées un peu partout dans la Société. Justement, Grell regardant la télé, était tombé sur une pub pour le café et en était tombé amoureux. Il avait voulu boire un café. Pour cela, il était venu à un des distributeurs, avait demandé un capuccino et avait remarqué que la marque était la même de la publicité. Depuis ce fameux jour, il bassinait tout le monde qu'il voyait avec un café dans les mains avec son " Nespresso, What Else ? ".

Revenons à nos moutons. Je disais donc que de nombreux changements avaient eu lieu. Les shinigamis préparaient également une fête. Pour cela, ils avaient décoré les locaux avec des guirlandes oranges et noires. Leurs costumes étaient déjà prêts. Ils n'attendaient plus que le jour fatidique. La nuit passa et le jour tant attendu arriva. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. L'obscurité persistait au royaume. Quatre silhouettes filaient à toute allure vers la chambre où dormait William. Le premier, le plus intrépide, était vêtu d'une robe rouge et noire. Du sang ( du faux évidemment ), coulait de sa tête, se mêlant à la longue cheveulure flamboyante. Il portait un gros colliers avec d'énormes têtes de mort. Le second, un peu plus jeune, portait un costume de citrouille. Ses cheveux blonds et bruns étaient totalement cachés sous son chapeau vert ( pour faire la " tige " de la citrouille ). Le troisième, ou la troisième, portait une robe de sorcière noire avec des rubans violets et un chapeau dissimulait ses mèches brunes. Pour finir, le quatrième, quant à lui était habillé d'une longue cape noire et de crocs de vampires. Ses mains, une fois sorties des poches de pantalon, dévoilaient des griffes aiguisées. Le col de son habit remontait jusqu'à cacher les pointes de ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient quatre à s'infiltrer chez le faucheur de gestion en pleine nuit. Qu'allaient-ils donc faire à ce pauvre William ? Une fois leur cible en face d'eux, endormie profondément, ils inspirèrent une dernière fois et poussèrent un rugissement de terreur. Le fonctionnaire sursauta et saisit instinctivement sa Death Scythe.

- Doucement Will, c'est nous. Marmonna Grell.

- Que faites-vous dans ma chambre à ...six heures du matin ? Mais vous êtes complètement tarés ici ?

- On voulait tester nos costumes, pour voir quel effet ça ferait chez les humains. Expliqua Éric.

- Et comme vous avez eu peur senpai, je pense que l'on va s'amuser en bas. Ricana Ronald.

- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir réveillé senpai, rendormez-vous. Fit Alan en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Ça risque d'être difficile. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

- Mais enfin William-san, aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. Répondit le petit brun déguisé en fille. Vous vous déguisez ?

- Certainement pas !

- Mais Willy, tu serais mignon pourtant... Cela me fait penser, je ne t'ai jamais vu habillé en fille. Ronald non plus.

- Moi...? Mais...mais...Enfin Grell-senpai, je suis un homme !

- Et alors, regarde Alan. C'est bien un homme et il porte une robe.

- Oh, il en a même porté plus d'une...héhé...ricana Éric en lançant un regard amusé à son petit protégé.

- Éric ! S'exclama Alan. Je...je...ce n'est pas une raison, c'est toi qui me forçais...mais toi aussi tu n'en as jamais mise.

- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête de travelo comme lui ?

- C'est mignon...une dispute de couple... Murmura le roux comme le ferait une fangirl. Bon, donc, tu viens Will ? On va semer la panique chez les humains.

- Non, très peu pour moi. Allez-y tout seuls.

- OK. Alors bye bye mon Willu d'amour. Le salua-t-il en lui envoyant un baiser imaginaire.

Ils quittèrent tout les quatre la pièce par la fenêtre et disparurent dans le brouillard. Le soleil venait de se lever et ils étaient à présent en train de terroriser les humains. On pouvait les cris de terreur des terriens. Il faut dire que voir des personnes portant des costumes terrifiant et une une arme à la main était un spectacle effroyable à renvoyer Dracula dans son cercueil. ( Du genre cou-couche panier ). Les principales victimes étaient des personnes inscrites sur les listes de leur Death Book. Mais ils en profitaient également pour effrayer les autres humains. Après tout, ils étaient des shinigamis qui aimaient s'amuser. Grell avait quitté le groupe pour rendre une petite visite surprise au Comte Phantomhive. Il s'était intoduit dans sa chambre encore sombre et, avec un air menaçant s'avançait vers lui. A peine était-il arrivé au niveau du lit, qu'un pied lui arriva dans la figure. C'était Sebastian, il avait perçu la présence du dieu de la mort et allait le corriger pour cette intrusion. Le démon attrappa Grell par le col et le traîna en dehors de la chambre. Ce dernier s'imaginait déjà une scène torride avec son majordome chéri. Seulement, au lieu de ça, il prit ses couteaux qu'il portait sur lui et accrocha le shinigami au mur extérieur de la demeure. Une fois débarassé du gêneur, il retourna dans sa propre chambre.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que les trois autres faucheurs trouvèrent par hasard leur collègue rouge fixé au mur du manoir. Ils l'aidèrent bien évidemment à se détacher et regagnèrent leur royaume. William, les veines batantes et les yeux rouges de fatigue, les attendait dans le bureau principal, prêt à s'épuommoner. Les quatre shinigamis n'avaient fait que s'amuser et avaient complètement négligé leur travail de faucheur.

- Vraiment, vous êtes désespérants. Souffla William en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes à l'aide de sa faux.

- Mais, Will,... Marmonna Grell.

- Pour une fois qu'on s'amuse. Tu vas pas tout gâcher ! Ronchonna Éric.

- Pardonnez-nous senpai, nous nous amusions tellement,...pardon. Fit Alan en s'inclinant.

- Je vous jure,... Eh bien dans ce cas vous me ferez des heures supplémentaires.

- Rémunérées ? Demanda le grand blond.

C'était la goutte d'eau. Lui demander des heures sup' rémunérées alors qu'il n'en bénéficiait pas lui-même. Il était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Il aurait voulu renvoyer ses agents et les corriger d'un coup de Death Scythe mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de remonter sa monture et rétorqua avec un regard polaire et assassin.

- Éric Slingby, l'administration ne vous a-t-elle pas déjà donner votre salaire mensuel ?

- Si, mais...

- Bien dans ce cas,...Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Éclata le dieu de gestion.

Le dit Éric ne se fit pas prier, voyant l'air plus que menaçant de William et entraîna tout les autres hors du bureau. A l'extérieur, ils ricanèrent et re-descendirent sur Terre pour finir la soirée d'Halloween en beauté et traumatiser les pauvres humains. Les cris d'effroi résonnaient dans les rues sombres de Londres.

_Alors ? Je me suis bien éclatée pour l'écrire. J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience. Je ne sais pas si il y a des fans de Georges Clooney ( J'ignore si ça s'écrit comme ça ) enfin,... Laissez moi vos avis ^^_

_Syonara _


End file.
